bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Title Song (2003) Scrapped
The "Betty Boop Title Song" is a song from the 2003 scrapped Broadway production. The title song from a show about a cartoon character whose name is redacted on advice of counsel. The music and lyrics were written by Jason Robert Brown. Featuring Nicole Van Giesen as Betty Boop, with Brown on the piano, tap dancing and backing vocals. The song was recorded and mixed by Jeffrey Lesser. Recorded at RPM Studios on the 7/1/03 in New York. "Betty Boop Theme Song" (Lyrics) Lyrics: Now Mr. Mayor if you asked the folks who knew me, They'd say I know the way things aughta be run. I think we've had it up to here with feeling gloomy, With speeding posters and bleeding ulcers and not enough fun. Now if you gave this lovely little honor to me, Well I could get the city out of the soup. You'll all be honestly lauded my proposal is uncomplicated as my name, Ooooooh, Betty Boop! Ain't she got the cutest dimples, She's as her proposals simple, As her name Betty Boop. That's right boys! Now for starters... I'd give a handkerchief to every nose that's runny, I'd give a belt to any pants that don't fit. I would decree that every day be warm and sunny, All jokes be funny, And all the money be equally split. Each little kid will get a puppy and or a bunny, And every house will get a basketball hoop. We'll all be bouncing and a tapping, It's amazing what could happen, If you vote for me Betty Boop. Look at how she smiles and stances, We don't need to watch convincing, Vote for her Betty Boop. Aaaaah, every politician will wear a pink bow tie, Aaaaah, foods will be '''nutrition, '''Chocolate ice cream and cherry pie, If we could finish all the mean and frowny faces, I bet the news would get a fabulous scoop. And every poor and un-professional folks, Are askin' fight depression, And it sticks to me, Betty Boooooooop! Cast your vote for Betty Boop! Oh, thank you fellas! Cast your vote for Betty Boop, Ooooooh, Now your embarrassing me. You do not! Cast your vote for Betty Boop! LOOK OUT! *Instrumental There'd be a minimum of twenty smiles an hour, They'll be a maximum of one pout a week. And every Boopaneer will get to keep its flower, And any plower who's feeling sour, I'll kiss of the cheek. No one's commited to be grouchy, grim or grumpy, It's an infliction worse than typhoid or croup. So if your feeling alomond garter, Drop the bows and join the party, Come along with me, BETTY BOOP! YES! Anyone who's hungry will get a tuna melt of toast, YES! We can start a trend and do a turkey trot, From coast to coast. So come on boys let's make some noise, And throw confetti, We'll be un-mighty and unfightable too.. Surley...my a'gender... Can't be counted on to lend a little joy and job, To this, OLD DOB! Three cheers if you're ready to count on, Betty Boop! BOOP! BOOP! A Boop-Oopy-Doop! Ooooooh! See Also *Goin' My Way Demo Category:Music Category:Broadway